The Noah's Arc Circus
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: What if the rest of the first troop of Noah's Arc circus found out about Smiles real identity? Find out how they react here in "The Noah's Arc Circus".
1. Chapter 1

**So in this story the pairings are CielXLizzy and he already knew that she was badass XD. Just a warning so you don't get confused.**

* * *

The first troop was thinking about going to the Phantomhive Manor to capture the long awaited Ciel Phantomhive to their "father", Baron Kelvin. A man who was obsessed with the idea of being perfect and beautiful. They finally agreed to go the next morning. They all packed up their weapons and set for the road at sundown. Nobody knew, not even Snake where they were going, or what time they left. They weren't worried much because Joker told them they were looking around the city when they were gone. So they all thought they were harmlessly playing around, and that they would be back by morning. But what they didn't know was they were never going to see them again.

**Meanwhile at the townhouse...**

"Young master where are we going?" Asked Sebastian

Ciel told Sebastian to prepare a carriage after he recovered from his asthma attack.

"Were going back to Manor. Theres nothing we can do until the troop shows themselves again." He replies

Sebastian smiled and thought about how cute his young master can be. He knew the real reason why they were going back to the Manor, because of Lady Elizabeth. Lady Elizabeth was currently in the Manor, demanding to see Ciel. While the young master was sleeping he kept on thinking about his fiance. Sebastian knew because he said her name a few times while Sebastian was preparing his meal. When they arrived at the Manor, Lady Elizabeth greeted Ciel with a hug.

"CIEL~" She yelled in excitment

Ciel was a bit annoyed at first but he was happy at the same time she was alright. He found out yesterday that the first troop of Noah's Arc circus was trying to kidnap children for their fathers entertainment. Ciel was going to be one of them so he decided to come back to tell the servants of the plan. But Ciel needed more information to gather before he arrests Baron Kelvin. He needs to trap the Noahs Arc circus first. That night when Elizabeth went to sleep, Ciel informed the servants of the guests tonight.

"Don't kill them, I need some information before I proceed with this request." Ciel said

"So we 'ave to capture them first?" Bard Asks

"Yes. Kill them when I tell you to..." Ciel replies

"Right!" The servants agree


	2. Chapter 2

The first troop creeped slowly towards Phantomhive Manor as they slyly begun to run to their posts. Jumbo ran towards the enterance, thinking to himself how much time they might take up trying to find the child until a voice stopped him.

"Ah... A guest at this hour?" Finny yawned.

Jumbo looked at the blonde boy as he walked towards him with tired eyes.

"Sorry but... the young master is sleeping right now... you can't bother him at this hour..." He said tiredly.

Jumbo was ready to attack and was about to hit Finny with his big and strong hand.

"Please come again another time..."

Ciel rolled to his side as an odd sound was heard all the way into the forest. A loud crunch that was loud enough for people to mistake it as broken bones. Jumbo stared at the young boy's body, while his hand was still up from his attack.

"Forgive me..." He said as he was about to walk away.

He set his sights back where he was supposed to go and started walking to the enterance. At that moment he heard something get up.

"If I let you inside, I'll get in trouble."

He turned his head to the smiling boy behind him, as he trembled in fear for this has never happened before.

"The young master would be very angry. After all... The young master... And Mr. Sebastian told me..."

Jumbo's hood was being tugged on. He couldn't walk away, Finny had too strong a grip on him. This has never happened before.

"To never let anyone inside when the young master is sleeping..."

A loud crash was heard on the side of the mansion as Finny threw Jumbo against the wall. Ciel smiled as he heard the delightful noise close by. With Jumbo unconscious he picked him up and took him inside, where the cages were prepared for the first troop. Mey Rin took off her glasses and lifted up her skirt. It was her turn now.


End file.
